


【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 107

by Itna_aly



Category: Naruto, 火影忍者
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:37:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itna_aly/pseuds/Itna_aly





	【佐鸣】一日为师，终身为夫 107

章一百零七

鸣人被佐助抱住，小腹被他越发涨大的阳物戳的有些痒。然后，他被佐助推到墙上。

佐助的眼睛黑的发亮，略一挺身便将勃起的阳物插入到鸣人两腿之间。

这可真是……鸣人想捂住眼睛，手却被佐助扯下来。佐助压制着他，意乱情迷的亲吻他的嘴角，下身不停抽送着。

大腿根部的肉还是有些嫩的，鸣人被佐助磨得有点疼，双手紧紧抓住佐助的肩膀，听着他难耐的喘息。

“鸣人……鸣人。”

佐助低语几声，气势忽然就变了，像只捕食的猎豹，一口咬住鸣人的肩膀，牢牢控制着他，下身猛烈抽插起来。

“嘶！”鸣人严重怀疑他被磨破了皮，显然佐助的耐心已经耗尽，他动作激烈，鸣人几乎要抓不住他的肩膀。

又过了一会，佐助终于到了，鸣人松了口气。

在空气不怎么流通的卫生间里各自来了一炮，鸣人和佐助都有点脱力，不是累的，是闷的。两个人又冲了一遍身子，互相为对方抹着沐浴露、擦干身体、裹上浴巾。

佐助打开门，等鸣人出来又揽住他的腰，一边亲吻着一边往卧室的方向带。鸣人回应着，手放在佐助胸前，脚步不稳的被推倒在床上。佐助欺身压上去，鸣人仰脖子，他在亲他的喉结。

窗外绽放了大片的烟花，映照在窗帘上五光十色的，卧室里开着暗色的灯，暧昧又温馨。

佐助半跪在鸣人上方，双腿夹在他身体两侧，低头含住他胸前红点，声音低沉，“这里有感觉吗？”

鸣人摇头。

佐助笑，“没关系，我会慢慢开发。”

说着便重重吮吸起来。随着他的动作，鸣人竟感到一股异样的酥麻，活见鬼了。

佐助看着鸣人的表情，知道他成功了，便有些得意，“看来我技术不错。”

鸣人瞪他，“你还差得远呢。”

“是是，”佐助轻轻咬了一口，鸣人身体便绷直了，他又笑起来，“你的身体还真是天赋秉异，比我想象的敏感一些，真棒。”

鸣人抬手在佐助屁股上拍了一下，“少贫嘴。”

佐助种够了草莓，手伸到枕头下摸了摸，拿出之前准备好的润滑剂挤在手心里，又分开鸣人的双腿，欣赏他的私处。

鸣人头皮发麻，心脏狂跳。好在佐助只略看了几眼就动作起来，他食指沾了些润滑剂往洞口处探过去，在四周慢慢按摩。

鸣人强忍着不适感，紧张的双腿紧绷。

“放轻松。”佐助摸摸他的腿根，看到那里一片通红便有些愧疚，手上的动作愈加温柔起来。他尝试着将一根指头伸进去，里面的软肉立刻吸附上来，又热又紧，佐助的呼吸凌乱起来，下身猛地抬头。

鸣人难受的眉头紧皱，强忍着将佐助掀下去的冲动。

这种感觉……这种感觉实在是太糟糕了。他本能的感到抗拒，再看看佐助身陷情欲的样子又只能硬生生压制下去。

算了，让他干，就当再宠他一次好了。鸣人有些自暴自弃。

佐助耐心做着扩张，尽管身下已经胀得发痛，他怕鸣人太疼，总是缓缓推入，打着圈探索。这样过了几分钟，他的额头已经青筋暴起，眼角也烧的通红，呼出的气流紊乱而沉重，“鸣人，我……”佐助的声音已经有些嘶哑，“让我进去，可以吗……我想进去。”

鸣人被他低沉的哀求嗓音弄得心慌意乱，红着脸点点头。

佐助提起鸣人的大腿向两边掰去，又扶住自己，对准那个肖想已久的秘密通道，在入口处摩擦着，跃跃欲试，“抱歉，可能有点疼。”

说完一挺腰向前一送，头部还没完全进入鸣人就大叫一声，额头上疼的出了汗，眼泪也流了下来。

“我操……”鸣人呼吸不稳，声音颤抖，“佐、佐助，不行，你出去……”

佐助哪里忍得住，狠狠心固执的向里推送。

鸣人抽气，终于忍不住用力直起身子将佐助推到了一边。他力道很大，佐助几乎是被掀下去的。

鸣人半坐起来，痛苦的抱着头，“对不起佐助，我……我没办法，我还是接受不了。”

佐助吓了一跳，见鸣人这个样子只能担忧的握住他的手，“怎么了？太疼了吗？”

鸣人摇头，不肯直视佐助。

佐助一下就明白了。鸣人骨子里还是接受不了被男人上，他低头看了看自己越发精神的家伙，无奈的叹气。

“鸣人，把手放下来，看着我。”佐助温柔的哄劝，“没关系，你冷静点。”

鸣人的手从头顶滑下，蓝色的眼眸水润光泽。这种无助又迷茫的样子让佐助更加难耐，只想把他按在身下狠狠干，但他眼下只能忍。佐助深呼吸，强压着自己的欲望，直憋的眼睛通红，看起来比鸣人更可怜。他轻轻抚摸鸣人的肩膀把他推倒，还想再试一下，但最后关头鸣人还是无法接受。

最后鸣人用手帮佐助解决了。

两个人平躺在床上，佐助侧身抱住鸣人轻声呢喃，“没事的，会好的……你会适应的。”

鸣人心烦意乱，拍了拍佐助搂在他腰间的手，“睡吧。”

TBC


End file.
